


Life in Death

by worriedpeach (skeletonflowers)



Series: God of Death AU [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Death God, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Sex, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflowers/pseuds/worriedpeach
Summary: Dan, the God of Death, and Phil, the God of Life, have sex. Except sometimes, embarrassing things happen while Dan has Phil's cock in his ass.





	Life in Death

**Author's Note:**

> I... have no words. Truly. Y'all liked my death god fics so much that you guys wanted another sequel. Except, you wanted a SMUT sequel. And not just that, but you wanted a sequel where Dan turned into a skeleton during sex. I hate all of you so much. Don't say I don't give the people what you want. So here it is. The most anticipated fic I've ever written. Just in time for autumn as well!

Dan loved everything about Phil. He loved the way his black hair shimmers in the sunlight, the way his smile got so large that his tongue poked out from his teeth. He loved how Phil had a bright aura around him, shining so brightly as if _he_ were the sun itself. He just loved Phil. A lot. And he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. 

But the one thing that Dan liked the most about Phil was his performance in bed.

Over the past few thousand years, Dan’s learned that Phil is _amazing_ in bed. He didn’t know whether that was because he had a lot of practice on Dan, or if he’d had a lot of practice while he was still alive. He had been a prince after all; do princes screw around a lot? 

Dan didn’t know, but either way, he was grateful to have Phil all to himself now. He was grateful that he could have Phil fuck him into the mattress for the rest of eternity. Dan was truly a lucky man.

Like now, Dan was incredibly lucky to have Phil kissing down his neck, sucking and biting at his skin to leave red marks in his wake. Phil had this thing where he wanted everyone to know that Dan was _owned_ , that Dan was his for now and forever. Plus, they really enjoyed when Theos would look at the marks and make that disgusted face, just because he hated the thought of Dan and Phil being happy together. It made a thrill go through them at the thought of that.

Phil was so soft, so loving and gentle when he dealt tried to make Dan feel good. His lips were warm against Dan’s cool skin, leaving trails of fire behind that made Dan completely melt underneath him. He was already coming apart at the seams, but that was just what Phil could do to him, he supposed. Dan reckoned that Phil could just _blow_ him a kiss and Dan would probably faint from sheer happiness.

Phil nuzzled his nose along Dan’s chin, breathing against his neck. It made his lips brush against the skin and Dan whimpered, tilting his head to the side to allow Phil more access. Goosebumps rose along Dan’s skin, and Phil chuckled, kissing his throat. “Feel good already?” he accentuated his words with a grind downwards, making Dan squeak as their cocks pressed together deliciously. 

A swarm of heat took over Dan’s body, and he couldn’t tell if it was because he _did_ feel good, or because he was just completely embarrassed. “Mm,” Dan breathed, his eyes fluttering shut as Phil bit down on his collarbone, then ground down once more. It was sort of like a game. Bite, grind, bite, grind. It was driving Dan _wild_. 

Dan was already a sweating mess underneath Phil, panting and moaning at the ministrations. Phil’s tongue was talented, that’s for sure, and he _definitely_ knew what made Dan tick, knew the way Dan would squeal if he flicked his tongue over the nub of his nipple, or how Dan’s eyes would roll if he tugged at his hair the right way. In Dan’s opinion, Phil was the best person in the entire universe to have in bed. But maybe Dan was also biased because he’d never been with someone else in such a way before.

It’s no wonder why Phil was the God of Life. Because he was _certainly_ bringing life to Dan’s dick right then.

Phil’s fingers, so slim and steady despite the way Dan was quivering under his touch, unclasped Dan’s cloak. He let it fall over Dan’s shoulders, and Dan sat up so he could take off his undershirt as well, leaving him bare-chested and completely vulnerable. It’d been awhile since anyone aside from Phil had seen Dan unclothed, and he _definitely_ didn’t miss the days when he was a human and clothes weren’t yet a thing. 

Now whenever Dan had his clothes off, it seemed to only result in Phil touching him all over, palms hot and heavy on his skin, fingers dancing along the insides of his thighs, gently caressing every inch that Phil could reach. 

He always started with those fingers. He would pull at Dan’s hair and inch his way under Dan’s cloak, scritching his nails down Dan’s sides to make him squirm. His lips would soon join, hotly kissing Dan and letting his tongue slip into Dan’s mouth while those sinful fingers fiddled with the button on Dan’s trousers. 

“You okay, love?” Phil asked, because Dan had spaced out, his eyes half closed and glossy. He was staring at Phil’s ceiling, the way the galaxy moved in a spiral motion, but he wasn’t actually _seeing_ any of it. He was lost in Phil’s touch, the way Phil was leaning over him, their chests firmly pressed together and one of Phil’s legs between Dan’s thigh. His knee was rubbing circular motions into Dan’s crotch to stimulate him, and it was _working_. 

Damn, Phil knew how to work Dan up. 

“So good,” Dan rasped out, leaning into Phil’s touch as he caressed his face with gentle fingers. 

Phil was looking at him with an expression of heated fondness, of _love_ , and it was making Dan feel a bit dizzy. “Can I keep going?” Phil asked softly, and Dan didn’t have to be asked twice before he was nodding violently. 

And then Phil was kissing him again, nipping at his lips, his thumbs pulling down Dan’s trousers. They had to part so Dan could kick them off, and Phil took full advantage to strip at that time as well, revealing the beautiful expanse of skin that Dan loved so much. 

He was pale. So, so pale. He seemed to radiate some sort of light, and he had freckles that dotted along his shoulders that Dan liked to connect with a string of kisses. Dan reached for him again so he could do just that, nipping at his shoulders because he’s always had a fascination with bite marks. Especially bite marks he’d left in Phil’s skin. 

One of Dan’s favourite things in the entire universe was being _naked_ with Phil. He liked how Phil’s body was so soft and warm. Dan liked to grab onto his love handles, liked to give them a little squeeze as he ground their dicks together, creating a delicious friction that made them both moan. Phil was so warm against Dan, and Dan focused on the way their chests slid together and the way his own cock was already dripping precum, making a mess out of both he and Phil. 

“You’re so wet already,” Phil purred into Dan’s ear, and Dan could do nothing but moan as Phil’s hand finally wrapped around his cock. His thumb swiped through the precum gathered at the tip, and he used that as lube to give his cock a couple of jerks. “You’re so pliant already, too. So _hard_. Have you been thinking about this all day again?”

Dan moaned, bucked into Phil’s hand, and nodded. “Want you,” he begged, and Phil tsked at him, kissing him softly. The kiss was such a contrast to how he had been handling Dan originally, but Dan always liked a tad of gentleness thrown in there so he didn’t mind. Of course he didn’t. 

Phil pushed Dan into the bed, put nearly all of his weight onto him to keep him pinned there. His legs were on either side of Dan’s hips, and Dan kicked a bit out of frustration as Phil took his hand away from his dick. But his frustration didn’t last long before Phil was wrapping his fist around both of their cocks and jerking them off in time together. “A little foreplay never hurt anybody,” Phil reprimanded him. “Be patient. It’s not gonna _kill_ you, you know.”

The joke fell flat in Dan’s current state. The sensation of Phil’s cock pressed up tight against his was almost too much for him. Phil’s dick was such a wonderful thing, in Dan’s opinion. It was thick and a tad longer than Dan’s, which was _perfect._ That also meant that when Phil was jerking them both off, Dan could feel the head of his cock nudging right beneath the head of Phil’s, creating an entirely different sensation. Phil was leaking precum too, and it made for a great lube. The thought of their cum mixing together, Phil’s hand using it as lube to jerk them both off, made Dan’s toes curl and his head throw back against the pillow. 

“Ph- Phil, please,” Dan gasped out. He felt as though he were _suffocating_. “Please just fuck me already. I need you so bad.”

Phil hummed, thinking about it. His hand came to a slow, steady pace, which made Dan whine even more. He tried to squirm, but Phil kept him trapped firmly in place with his own body. “Suck me off first,” Phil ordered. “I need your pretty little lips wrapped around my dick. Suck the life out of me, yeah?”

Through his haze, Dan picked up on the pun and he glared at his lover, shaking his head. “Now’s not the time for stupid pun- _oh_!” Dan gasped out suddenly, stopping mid sentence as Phil’s hand went a bit lower until he was pressing a dry finger against Dan’s entrance. 

He rubbed a little bit at the rippled skin, rubbing circles there to stimulate Dan as he ground their cocks together. “Don’t talk back to me,” Phil ordered, and Dan nodded. “But since you’re so _impatient_ today, I’ll let you off a bit and finger your pretty hole while you suck my cock.”

Dan could have shouted for joy at that very moment. He scrambled out from under Phil to grab the lube from his bedside table, tossing it at him. “You don’t want me to morph into a girl today, right?” Dan teased, because they’d tried that once and it was one of the strangest experiences of Dan’s life. 

Phil dropped the dominating act for a moment and let out a giggle, shaking his head. “Shut the fuck up! I’m trying to be sexy,” he whined. Dan didn’t want to make him smug, so he didn’t mention that it was definitely working. As usual. “I just want you as your pretty self today. You’re perfect.”

Dan didn’t dare mention that his _actual_ self was a skeleton, because then that’d probably ruin the mood. So instead, he stayed quiet and climbed on top of Phil, knees on either side of Phil’s shoulders and his own face inches away from Phil’s delicious cock. 

“Ready, love?” Phil asked quietly, and Dan gave his consent by taking the tip of Phil’s cock into his mouth. 

He moaned at the taste. The wonderful saltiness exploding on his tongue. Phil was arguably one of the tastiest things in the universe, and Dan could probably suck him off for hours if his jaw didn’t lock up from Phil’s girth. 

He sucked Phil down with vigour, his tongue laving at the skin, lapping at the precum that collected at the tip. Meanwhile, Phil lubed up his fingers and began to tease Dan’s rim before pushing his index finger inside. 

Dan pulled off of Phil’s dick slightly to let out a breath, nuzzling into Phil’s thigh. He always loved Phil’s fingers, how they were so long and delicate and knew exactly where to press that would make Dan keen. Phil pressed kisses to Dan’s inner thighs, occasionally biting, and Dan could feel his own cock absolutely _dripping_ with anticipation. 

“Keep sucking,” Phil murmured against his skin, and Dan couldn’t disobey. He shuddered as Phil crooked his fingers in just the right spot, pressing against his walls, before he inserted another finger to stretch Dan open. 

Dan took Phil in his mouth again, taking in as much as he could. Phil’s hips bucked slightly, forcing him just that little bit further into Dan’s mouth until his dick was nudging the back of Dan’s throat. Dan gagged, but he refused to cough even though his eyes were watering. He liked this. He liked choking on Phil’s dick. It made him even wetter, if possible. 

Phil finally inserted the third and final finger, beginning to scissor Dan open. It made him feel more prepared, like he was completely ready to take Phil’s dick. He knew that this was going to make him see stars, and he couldn’t deny how wonderfully excited he was. But then again, he was always a slut for Phil’s dick. 

“Think you’re ready for me?” Phil asked again, patting Dan's thigh. He kissed Dan’s asscheek too, a friendly and loving peck that made Dan feel warm all over. He was such a good partner to have in bed, one that truly cared about what his partner was feeling and wanting. 

Dan’s answer came in the form of scrambling off of Phil and turning himself around. He laid on top of Phil, his expression wanton and full of love. He probably looked like everything that Death _wasn’t_. Rosy cheeked, eyes full of fondness, completely falling apart at the seams. A horny Death. 

Phil cupped his cheeks with both of his hands and kissed him, their lips moulding together and making Dan feel whole. Phil was his other half, and being with him like this was the absolute best thing in the world. They kissed for another moment, Dan’s eyes watering for no reason other than the fact that he was so full of adoration, until they became too antsy. Phil needed to be inside of Dan. Right _now_. 

Dan didn’t want to think about the last time when they’d waited to have sex and Theos had decided to kill someone off in that moment, forcing Dan to disappear out of the room with a suddenly-empty ass, and a Phil who had to finish himself off with a lonely hand.

Dan reached behind him and grabbed Phil’s dick, lubing it up and guiding it to his hole. He felt the tip circling his rim, and he quivered in anticipation. Phil leaned up and kissed his cheek as he pressed in, stretching Dan wide to accommodate his size. Dan moaned and dropped his head, his eyelashes fluttering and his chest turning the same shade as cherry blossoms. Phil was whispering in his ear, telling him how good he felt, how well he was doing, how Dan took his cock so well. 

Dan lowered himself until Phil had completely bottomed out, buried inside of him to the hilt. Dan could feel inch by inch pressing against his wall, so warm, making him so _full_. He always became the biggest baby whenever Phil’s dick was inside of him, babbling and whimpering, actual _tears_ sometimes falling down his cheeks. He just couldn’t help it Dan had truly never known pleasure until he’d first had Phil inside of him. 

“Can I move?” Phil murmured after a moment, and Dan could tell that he was struggling to stay still. His hips were quivering, and Dan could feel his dick pulsing inside of him, his hands squeezing tight to Dan’s hips. 

“Please,” Dan choked out, and then Phil let himself go. 

His hands, that were originally grabbing onto Dan’s hips, were now wrapped around the small of Dan’s back. Dan fell forward and Phil held him to him, keeping him in place as he pulled out slowly, oh so slowly, before slamming back inside. Dan could have sworn his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he made the squeakiest noise ever, something between a moan and a whimper. It was just that Phil was pressing into him so _well_ , and it made him want to just let Phil pound into him for all of eternity. 

If only the other gods could see Dan now. He probably looked like Adoré with his doey eyes and rosy cheeks. He was certainly as loud as Leonidas and Theos whenever they were fucking, and he had no doubt that they were going to get called out as soon as they left the room. Lucky for them, they didn’t have to see all of the marks Phil had left in his wake, literally Dan’s chest and thighs. He always made sure to wear his cloak hood extra high those days, because Phil apparently couldn’t maintain a serious work demeanor and _not leave marks_ on him. The other gods always liked to take bets on who would top in their relationship, most of them agreeing that Dan would _definitely_ be the one topping considering how edgy he was. Little did they know, Dan actually liked having Phil’s monster cock shoved inside of his ass.

Phil held Dan down, biting into his collarbone, as he slammed his hips up in just the right way that made Dan keen. He hit a spot inside of Dan that made him arch his back, giving his own neglected cock some friction. He was leaking all over their stomachs, so wet, but they didn’t pay any mind to it as Phil continued to pound into him. 

“Ph-Phil-!” Dan whined, burying his hot face into Phil’s neck. The emotions, the _sensations_ , were getting to be too much for him and he started to cry, the tears dripping down his cheeks and landing on Phil’s naked shoulders. He wasn’t crying because he was in pain, no, but because it just felt so _good_ that he couldn’t keep it in any longer.

Phil grunted and released his arms from around Dan’s back. He flipped them over to give them a new angle, so he could hit Dan’s prostate with each thrust, so that he was pounding so deep inside of Dan that Dan began to writhe. “You good?” Phil moaned, kissing Dan’s forehead. He always did this when Dan started crying, although by now he was definitely aware that Dan wasn’t crying because he wanted to stop.

“Mhm,” Dan managed to get out, but his eyes were glossy and he couldn’t seem to keep his hips still. He reached between his legs to give himself some much needed relief, the touch making him seeing stars. He was arching his back, his head thrown back, his eyes closed, and his mouth was gaping open with pleasure. 

“Stay still,” Phil whined, and he grabbed Dan’s hips again to keep him in place. With that, he didn’t take mercy on Dan. He began to slam into him so hard that the headboard rattled against the wall and the sounds of their thighs slapping together. 

At this point, Dan was far gone. All he could focus on was the pleasure that had taken over his body, making him boneless, making him a creature of pleasure. He felt like a succubus, taking energy in the form of sex, taking energy from Phil’s _dick_. He was close already and it bothered him because he wanted to keep going forever. But he _couldn’t_ , and that sucked. 

Thankfully, Phil was close too, and Dan could tell by the way that his hips had started to stutter, his thrusts becoming sloppy. He had this beautiful red blush over his cheeks and his aura glowed so bright that Dan could barely keep his eyes open anymore. Well, he had already been having trouble keeping his eyes opened due to pleasure, but this was certainly adding to it. 

With one more thrust into Dan’s prostate, Dan inhaled a breath, and then let out a long whine as he started to cum. His vision went completely white and his head dropped onto the pillow. He was moaning, gasping, _writhing_ on the bed, and not even Phil’s hands on his hips could keep him still. He was completely at peace, the best feeling in the world had just hit him like a freight train. 

He didn’t even realise that his skin had melted away with his good vibes until Phil began to groan in frustration, even though there was a little bit of laughter coming out of his throat as well. 

Dan cracked open his eyes and looked down, to see that his physical body had dissipated, leaving behind a skeleton, and Phil had literally _came on his bones_. Where his ass used to be was now just his pelvic bone. Thankfully, Phil had pulled away before any harm could come to him and that beautiful dick, but apparently he had been so close to orgasm that he couldn’t hold it back. 

Now, Dan was a skeleton. A skeleton with a smatter of white cum smeared all over his pelvic bone. And the only thing he could think was _not again_. 

“I’m so sorry!” Dan squeaked, scrambling up. He tried to conjure up his physical form again, but he was still theoretically boneless and couldn’t wrap his head around what had happened, so his body stubbornly stayed in his natural form. 

Phil didn’t seem to care. He was laughing so hard that his face had gone bright red and his eyes were shining like the aura surrounding him. He was still naked, his cock growing soft, still slick with cum and lube. “I can’t believe-!” he started, shaking his head and bursting into another round of laughter. 

Dan glared at him and sat up enough so that he could smack Phil with his boney hand. “Shut the fuck up! You know I can’t help it sometimes!”

It didn’t stop the laughter. Phil was laughing as he grabbed a towel. He was laughing as he wet it under the sink. And he was laughing as he came over to start to clean off Dan’s _bones_ so he was free of cum. And other sticky substances. 

Dan just pouted as best as he could and sat back, allowing Phil to clean him up. When Dan had gotten enough time to relax his brain and gain his breath back, only then was he able to conjure up his physical form, glaring at Phil as the laughing continued. 

“You are the worst person ever,” Dan told him flatly. “I never should have saved your ass all those years ago if you were going to make fun of me for something like _this_.” 

Phil snorted and sat next to him on the bed. He opened his arms wide, and because Dan was weak, he cuddled into his arms with only a grumble and a sad whine. Phil was just really warm and he appreciated it so much because Dan, himself, was pretty cold in comparison. “You know I love you,” Phil said. HIs voice was so tender that it made Dan melt. Not literally this time, thankfully. 

Dan sighed but leaned up to kiss Phil on the lips. “I love you too. Especially because you don’t blink an eye when I turn to a skeleton during sex.”

“I definitely think it’s weird, but I love you so I put up with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope the smut was good even though this was the worst thing I've ever written. I love you and hate all of you. xoxo


End file.
